Remember When You Left Me
by simplynotmyselff
Summary: Blaine hadn't seen Sebastian in ages but when he suddenly runs into -the now famous- Sebastian, desperate for some comfort, he takes his chance. How will it turn out? Will they become friends, or maybe more?


**Hi, there!**

**This is a story that took me months to write, due different reasons, but I'm happy to say: It's finished! So I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Also, a thank you to everyone that read my other stories. I love you! And more will come soon.**

**Inspiration: This story is based on a song called_ Crashing Down_ by Kevin Rudolf (also used in this story). Other songs used in this story: New Age - Marlon Roudette. In Your Arms - Destine. Say You Like Me - We The Kings. Don't Give Up - Kevin Rudolf.**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to my best friend Ebba (_Anakinodair_) because she graduated, got into college and helped me through this. And basically because she's awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the songs.**

* * *

_Remember when you had to leave me,_

_you tell me you're in love with me now._

* * *

Sebastian sat down on the steel bench, placing his large cup filled with a White Caffé Mocha - bought at the Starbucks around the corner - down next to him. He straightened out today's issue of the New York Times and flipped over the pages, only reading the articles that really bothered him.

The pages kept turning until Sebastian found the article he was looking for. The headline read: Kurt Hummel, New Broadway Hero.

Sebastian shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee before putting it back down again. He remembered Kurt - like he would ever forget - from high school. Those years were carved into Sebastian's memory. Him messing around with that kid's head while going after the primadonna's boyfriend. Being all grown-up now, Sebastian realized he had done stupid things back then. But all that was in the past and he had moved on. Pursuing his dream of becoming an A-list singer.

Sebastian was a triple-treat, as they called it. He could act, dance and sing - the one better than the other. But when Sebastian met his best friend and now his manager, James Gold, in college he knew singing was where his heart belonged.

And so they worked themselves and each other towards the top of the celebrity food chain. Sebastian's debut album had reached third place in the Billboard Top 100. He had three number-one singles and had played two sold out tours already. They even used his single 'Big Timer' as intro for one of Fox's hottest TV-shows.

Sebastian was living his dream.

"Sir, mind if I take this seat?" Sebastian's silent bubble was broken by a voice that sounded awfully familiar to the singer. Carefully, he lowered the paper and stared into a pair of hazel eyes that were just as familiar as the voice.

"...Anderson?" Sebastian questioned, picking up his cup from the bench. The man looked down at Sebastian with shock. "Sebastian?" a smirk played on Sebastian's lips. "The one and only." he scooted over so the man could sit down.

"Blaine Anderson, alive and living. What are the odds?" Sebastian stared at his high school crush as he sat down. Blaine's face still read: shock. But he couldn't help himself to give Sebastian a good once over.

He didn't change much. Grew a bit older, got rid of the CW hair, as Kurt had called it - it was combed down so the locks slightly covered his green eyes - and went through some clothing make-over. Blaine had barely seen Sebastian in his own clothes, due the Dalton uniform.

Sebastian took the silent treatment to do the exact same. But Blaine, in Sebastian's opinion, had changed a lot. His hair wasn't stuffed with gel anymore - the attention was now set on the coordinated mess of curls - and he didn't look like he was dressed by his primadonna anymore.

"Looking good Anderson." Sebastian nodded in satisfaction before sipping on his coffee again. "Did the boyfriend finally gave up on shopping for your clothes?"

A painful look crossed Blaine's face and if Sebastian hadn't already been staring at his face, he would have missed it. Sebastian lowered the cup from his lips that turned into an 'o' shape at the realization. "You two broke up."

For the first time in five minutes, Blaine spoke "Broadway was more important to him." Blaine tried to shrug it off as if it didn't still hurt him, but Sebastian saw right through him. "For how long?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine dropped his face in his hands and let out a muffled response "Three months now."

"I'm sorry." Sebastian said. He wasn't sure what else he could bring himself to say. What was he supposed to say? The amount of times Sebastian had tried to break the two of the up was countless and now Blaine was sitting here, years later, without Kurt.

Now there were two things Sebastian could do. He could be an ignorant brat and leave Blaine dwell in his sorrow or he could show a little sympathy for once and help Blaine out of his misery.

As much as he wasn't looking forward to do the right thing, Sebastian choose the second option and placed his arm around Blaine's shoulders, pulling him a little closer.

Blaine, who was still hiding his face in his hands, hadn't seen Sebastian's inner battle and was shocked by the sudden movement. Sebastian had noticed the flinch. "Don't stress. I won't harass you or something." he let out a deep, unhappy sigh. "If you need to talk... I'm here for you." it took more effort than Sebastian had expected and all he could do was mentally throw himself off a cliff.

"D-do you mean that? Is this some joke or something? Because it isn't funny. Listen Sebastian, I'm not-"

Blaine started rambling on and Sebastian realized how awkward this may have been. Especially since he had last seen Blaine in high school. And well, he was a dick in high school.

So instead of staying here and listening to Blaine's ranting, Sebastian folded his paper up, stood up and grabbed his coffee cup. "I was just trying to help Blaine, but it's obvious you don't want that. So, nice seeing you again."

Sebastian turned around and held a cab, which immediately stopped for Sebastian; don't forget he was still famous. "Call my manager if you change your mind." with that Sebastian entered the car and disappeared into the yellow sea of cabs.

* * *

"...James Gold speaking."

"I uh... This is Blaine..."

"Blaine who, and who gave you this number?"

"Blaine Anderson sir, I'm an old friend of Sebastian. He-he told me to call his manager if I wanted to talk to him..."

"Blaine Anderson, right?"

"Yes."

The line went dead.

Blaine stared at his phone in disbelieve. Did he just really hang up on Blaine? Who did that guy thought Blaine was? Some random fan boy?

Blaine pushed his phone away from him and off the bed. It landed on the ground with a loud thump. Blaine, who didn't bothered to check if the screen of his Smartphone was broken, covered his face into one of the many pillows on his bed. Why did he even bothered calling Sebastian? What was he going to do to help Blaine?

Blaine remembered the snarky Junior all too well. The way he tried to drive Kurt and Blaine apart. How he had openly flirt with Blaine while Kurt was sitting at their table at the Lima Bean, where Sebastian always seemed to be. Not to mention the time he had slushied Blaine with a rock salt slushie, that's rock salt yes. Blaine was forced into surgery and was lucky to have his eyeball still in its place after.

Blaine let out a muffled laugh. One filled with disbelieve and absolute no humor at all. Why would Sebastian even care?

The dark screen of Blaine's iPhone lit up as its ringtone echoed through the quite room.

"_If love was a word, I don't understand._

_The simplest sound, with four letters."_

"Get out!" Blaine groaned into his pillow, as if the phone would stop ringing. Of course it wouldn't.

"_Whatever it was, I'm over it now._

_With every day, it gets better."_

The man desperately needed a new ringtone. Blaine let out another groan as he lazily pushed himself to the edge of his bed and leaned down to pick up his phone. His finger slid the green button over the screen from left to right and Blaine held the phone to his ear. "What?"

"Ouch, well sorry for calling back grumpy."

Blaine turned his head to stare at his phone. "Sebastian?" a light chuckle was heard on the other side of the line. "Who else would it be?"

"Why are you calling? How did you even get my number?" the answers to those questions were obvious to anyone except Blaine in the state he was in right now. He did just agreed with himself to not let Sebastian back into his life, meantime he was on the phone with the lad.

"Are you stupid, or are you just acting stupid?"

Blaine shook his head, not realizing Sebastian couldn't see his movement over the phone. "You called, so I called back. Simple as that, listen meet me at Starbucks in an hour, we'll talk." And the line was once again disconnected.

Blaine dropped his phone again, himself going along with too much force. He was too late to hold on to the sheets and ended up flat on his back on the floor. "Ouch!" Blaine muttered, his eyes rolled over to the nightstand which still held a photo of Blaine and Kurt together at Disneyland from their last vacation. With a quick movement, Blaine was on his feet again, snatching the photo frame from the nightstand. "Out with you." And with the elegance of a woman on her period, Blaine dropped the frame out of the window.

He pulled the window close and disappeared into his bathroom, getting ready for the day's events.

* * *

Sebastian grabbed the Frappuccino off the counter and searched for a spot in the back of the cafe. Hidden away from most of the people. He had been stopped by several people as he had walked into Starbucks. Some of them wanting his autograph, others wanted a photo and a lost soul had stopped him to ask if he was starring in the film adaption of the bestseller Wicked Game written by a close friend of Sebastian, Layla.

Sebastian was always polite and happy to interact with his fans and so he took his time, spending at least fifteen minutes of holding up the other customers in the queue behind him that kept increasing. But he wanted some peace and silence. He may be used to the attention, but Sebastian was positive Blaine wasn't so much.

The singer sat down in one of the lounge chairs, placing the cup on the small, round table in front of him. His hands dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone. It revealed he had no messages. A relieved sigh escaped Sebastian's lips as he sat back in the chair and relaxed, finally he had a day off on which he actually had nothing to do with work.

Don't take it wrong, Sebastian loved his job, but it was nice to have some time to breathe every once in a while.

The singer reached down for his cup and met a pair of dark blue Converse. Looking up, his eyes met those who belonged to the man he had invited over this morning. He looked quite stressed, as if something was bothering him, and something was. It had been three hard months for Blaine. Society refused to let him forget about Kurt, because on every corner he turned, he was met with the face of his formal lover, Broadway's new star.

Sebastian picked up his cup and gestured for Blaine to sit down across from him. He obeyed and placed himself in the other lounge chair with a heavy sigh. "Why am I here?" Sebastian crooked up an eyebrow while taking a sip of his coffee. "I don't know, you were the one that called."

With a nod, Blaine took a sip of his own coffee. The singer was right. Wasn't he the first one who called, and been rudely ignored by Sebastian's manager. Sure, Sebastian had laid down the offer, but Blaine grabbed it with both hands, and it resulted in this. The two of them sitting in Starbucks, drinking coffee and, talking?

Blaine still, wasn't much a fan of the idea of lying out his heart for Sebastian. Yes, he needed to talk to someone. Yes, Sebastian was willing to be that person. Yes, they had a history, but it wasn't a good one. Did he actually trusted Sebastian enough?

"Ok, so are we playing fifteen minutes of silence, or are you going to explain what happened?" Blaine placed the coffee cup on the table and stared at his high school "friend", trying to see what was behind all of this. "Why do you care? It's all just a game to you, it always has been." Blaine said, venom dripping from his voice.

Sebastian, who didn't seemed too affected by Blaine, just shrugged his shoulders. "Because I care. And you obviously want my help because otherwise you would _not_ have called me."

"Touché." Blaine muttered into his cup as he took another sip of the hot coffee. "Fine." Blaine took another quick sip of his coffee and started his bad-ending-fairytale.

"Like I said yesterday. Kurt wanted to focus more on his Broadway career..."

* * *

Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's hand and let him down the stage. The pair sat down in the seats that lined up in the front row. "I called you here because we need to talk."

Kurt felt his hand being squeezed tighter. Blaine's eyes filled with horror. The words Kurt spoke meant no good. Both because it was a well-known fact, and because Blaine noticed a glint in his boyfriend's eyes. One unknown to Blaine.

The actor decided to take the lead because his boyfriend stared at him point blank. "I love you, I really do, but it's becoming too much for me to handle. I mean this show, it's all I ever wanted. And I can't be there for you as much as you deserve. I don't want to hold you down when you deserve much more and much better, you get that right?"

Both hands of the pair were still inner twined. While Kurt softly squeezed Blaine's hands to comfort him, Blaine fought hard to hold back the waterworks. With a nod, Blaine looked down at their hands, slowly pulling his own back from the grasp. "I get it Kurt."

* * *

"And that was the last time we spoke." Blaine was staring down at his hands, as if he could still feel Kurt's hands there. Lost in thoughts, he forgot about the man sitting across from him.

To announce, or better said, remind Blaine of his presence he coughed slightly. "Look, Blaine." a deep breath was let out. "I'm really sorry for the way it turned out but Kurt chose his career." Sebastian stared at his companion who still held his head down to avoid eye contact. In response, Sebastian moved closer. "And now it's time for you to do the same. You have a whole life in front of you and drowning in sorrow, wishing it hadn't turned out this way isn't the way you are going to spend it."

The firmness in Sebastian's voice made Blaine look up. He felt as if Sebastian spoke right through to his soul, giving Blaine an unexpected boost of confidence. A transformation that even Sebastian saw.

"Blaine..." the boy placed a hand in the one that still laid open in his lap, inviting the other boy's hand. "...It's time to think about yourself. This is your life and whatever you want to make of it, it's gonna be what _you _want."

Blaine's mind drew in all Sebastian had said, forming it all into a big mess that had one clear message: Live your own life.

With a firm nod, Blaine got out of his lounge chair. "You are right... I don't need Kurt! He can go and do his thing on Broadway, but I won't be needing him."

Sebastian stared at his old Glee club rival with pride. "And when he finishes his tour, will you take him back?" he lounged back into the chair with the sudden feeling of power sinking in.

The younger man hadn't been expecting the draggers that Blaine shot him after asking him that question. "No! Of course not! I'm not some piece of clothing that you buy and hide in the back of your closet when you figure you don't like. But take it back out when you see everyone wearing that same piece of clothing, and show it proudly to anybody who doesn't care you own it. No!"

"Why does everything has to be associated with clothes?" Sebastian simply rolled his eyes and rose from his seat to give Blaine a reassuring "bro hug". "_Anyways_, you've got the spirit. Now keep that drive and make something out of it." After a quick check if Blaine was listening he continued.

"And promise me something, will you?" Sebastian looked Blaine straight in the eye, holding his shoulders with both hands. "Next time, find a boyfriend who's worth the drama. Alright?"

Blaine vaguely nodded his head. There was something more behind those words of Sebastian, but he couldn't put his finger on it. So instead, Blaine drank his last drops of the coffee that'd gone cold and excused himself before leaving the coffee bar.

* * *

The next weeks have been a whirlwind of Blaine and Sebastian hanging out and having phone conversations lasting till the early hours of the morning. All with one goal: Getting Blaine's life back on track.

It had been quite hard for Sebastian to hear Blaine out about Kurt, because he couldn't care less about the actor - also because of the unmentioned fact that Sebastian didn't particular liked Kurt, visa versa - but the progress Blaine made, made it all worth in the end.

So there were the two, hanging around at Sebastian's mansion. Blaine insisted on being in the singer's house as frequently as possible 'cause the man was "in love" with the place, as he would put it.

It was an old house from the nineteenth century, renovated in early 2017 - the value of the house was high enough to beat that of the president's White House -. With three stories high, it wasn't exactly worthy of being called a "mansion" but the interior design made it eye twice as big as the house was.

Most of the furniture was modern and either white or black, depending on the colour of the walls. Apart from the master bedroom, bathrooms and studio these walls were white with a dark wooden floor. The master bedroom had soft brown walls, one with a wall size, sepia coloured poster of the skyline of New York and one with three windows leading to the balcony, showing the real skyline of NYC. The furniture was simple white but with a classy feel. The three bathrooms all had their own interior based on the floor they were located. On the first floor: White walls with black tiles. Second floor: Brown walls with white tiles. Third floor: Black walls with white tiles.

The kitchen and the balcony were the places Sebastian would hang out most of the time, despite his enormous backyard. He'd hire a French chef who would teach him the fine touches of cooking the perfect meal or the singer would just lay in his hammock, writing songs, sleeping, or do whatever he felt like doing.

Blaine instead, felt the urge to spent every giving hour in the living room because of the couch. The middle of the room had been cut out in a circle, the white couch - specially designed, of course - was placed in that circle and a fireplace stood in the middle. It was Blaine's favorite place of the mansion and to the owner's annoyance, he'd hang around it as much as possible.

As usual, the two sat in the living room. Blaine stretched out over the couch, hands folded behind his head as he stared at the never ending ceiling. Sebastian laid upside down, opposite of Blaine, using his legs that he draped over the back of the couch to keep himself from head-butting the floor. The latter quietly listened to Blaine as he told him a story that involved an airplane, Cooper - Blaine's older brother -, and Transformers.

"-so he went on and on. But it appeared that she had been sleeping the entire time. Of course, Cooper felt highly insulted and the pilot had to drag him out of the plane when they landed. Absolutely priceless, I tell you!" Blaine turned his head sideways to face Sebastian who's face had almost turned red by laughing.

"Your brother is such an idiot. Though, I'd love to meet him sometimes."

"Oh, you two could make a great team." Blaine laughed.

With a smirk plastered on his face, Sebastian sat up straight and nodded his head. "I bet, but change of subject and don't take this the wrong way. I'm just really glad you're back to cheerful Blaine. Seeing you depressed like that..." Sebastian's smirk only grew wider when he noticed Blaine was blushing. Head turned towards the ceiling again. "...it felt like the world had gone grey. Seriously, no sunshine, no bright flowers, it was such a shame."

Blaine shook his head with a snort that never meant to leave his mouth. "That was super lame, Bas."

"Give it a break. It was awesome!" the man got up from the couch, still with a smirk playing on lips, and headed over to his kitchen, Blaine following just behind. After all the times Blaine had explored the house, it still amazed him how big it was. "Seriously, Seb, who are you? Chuck Bas?"

The man in question opened his double door fridge with a hysterical laugh. "Oh come on! If I am anyone, I'm Nate Archibald. I'm the handsome one." with a wink in Blaine's direction, Sebastian pulled out two beer bottles and handed one over to Blaine.

With suddenly shaky hands, Blaine grabbed the bottle and held onto it for dear life, fumbling with the cap. "You ok?" His eyes glanced up to meet Sebastian's. He looked genuinely worried, nothing that Blaine hadn't seen before, but it did affected him. In a way that didn't appeal to Blaine.

"I-I'm fine." The man stammered, he ran a hand through his wild curls and leaned back against the counter. "Have you..." Blaine snapped him mouth shut before he could continue.

Sebastian watched his inner struggle carefully, trying to understand what was bothering the man. "Have I what?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Blaine turned his back towards his friend quickly and made his way back to the living room. He wasn't sure Sebastian was following him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. The touch sent shivers down his spine and Blaine tried his best not to groan in frustration.

_This wasn't supposed to happen._ He thought.

"Blaine, you know you can tell me anything right?" It came as a soft whisper as Sebastian moved into Blaine's sight. While the latter shook his head, trying to get rid of all the thoughts that were messing with his mind. "I- What, I- Ok..." the words couldn't be found and Blaine dropped himself in the couch with a groan. "Remember when you told me I had to find someone who was worth the drama?"

Sebastian sat next to him, his face still worried. "Yes, what about it?"

Blaine stared deep into Sebastian's green eyes before he answered his question with another question that had been on his mind ever since that day at Starbucks. "What did you meant with that?"

The other man's face turned from worried into confused. He was sure whatever he had told Blaine was crystal clear. "What it says?"

Blaine shook his head and Sebastian was almost worried he'd hurt his neck or something. "No, what did you mean when you said that... It was in your eyes."

That's when realization hit Sebastian and he let out a long 'oh'. "You thought I was talking about myself?" he chuckled slightly and gave Blaine a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "Don't you worry, I wasn't talking about me."

In the meantime, Blaine became even more frustrated, but he also felt stupid. Stupid for thinking Sebastian would still want him like that. Foolish for betraying his own heart when he kept telling himself Sebastian meant nothing to him. It all came back to slap him right in the face.

"So... We're friends?" the whisper was so small that Sebastian almost missed it, the broken voice not going unnoticed. "Yeah, of course. I mean, yeah."

With a silent 'ok', Blaine announced to be going home, leaving Sebastian to think about the situation.

* * *

It was the morning after and Sebastian was settled in the kitchen, going over last night's conversation with Blaine. It couldn't strike him why Blaine left in such a hurry. Sebastian kept seeing his facial expressions. The hurt, the confusion, it all didn't made sense to Sebastian. All he knew is that he needed to cheer his friend up so he reached into his pocket for his phone and dialed Blaine's number, waiting for the phone to be picked up.

After the second ring, Sebastian heard some shuffling on the other end. Blaine yawned loudly into the phone and Sebastian figured he'd woke him up.

"Hello?"

Sebastian chuckled at the sleep lacing over Blaine's voice before he answered. "Morning, sleepyhead. Say, why did you ran out like that yesterday?"

He heard Blaine sigh and decided it was unnecessary to continue. "You don't have to answer that. Instead, would you like to catch up tonight? Meet me at Down Light around 7?"

"What are we going to do there? Is it even possible to get in that place?" Sebastian let out another chuckle at the obliviousness. "You're forgetting who you're talking with, sir. Don't worry, I'll get us in there."

"Fine. As long as I don't get raped."

"Later, B." with another laugh, Sebastian ended the call and started preparing for tonight, he had a gig to play after all.

* * *

Blaine stopped at the end of the queue, lining up to go inside. He still had no idea how in the world he was going to get inside, neither did he see Sebastian who specifically said seven o' clock. People went to stand behind Blaine, but the queue didn't move, it only increased.

With a sigh, Blaine took his phone out, seeing if he missed any messages that said Sebastian was late or whatever. What Blaine didn't noticed when he was looking at his phone, was the bouncer that approached him. "Blaine Anderson?" Blaine glanced up, only to back up when he saw the big guy standing in front of him. "Y-yeah…" The bouncer led him out of the queue and towards the front of the line.

Blaine had no idea what was going on. The other people in line started cursing him, saying things like "Wait for your turn.". All Blaine heard was the bouncer saying: "Sebastian told me to get you inside as soon as we saw you. Have a nice eve." And the bouncer was gone. Blaine stared back at where he left for a minute before deciding he might as well go find Sebastian.

The only problem was, he couldn't find him. Half an hour later, Blaine had searched every part of the packed up club, twice, but he couldn't find his friend. The man pulled his phone out again, and started typing a text when the lights dimmed and the club broke out in cheers. Blaine sent a text saying: "Bas, where are you?" But stayed where he was. He couldn't see in the dark so he might as well enjoy whatever was coming up now.

The performance was given by a band called Only Seven Left. Blaine remembered a song or two but wasn't too well-known with the band. It still bothered him that he hadn't seen Sebastian anywhere. He had pulled his phone out again and just when he was about to send another text to him, he got a reply: "B, I'll be there in a few. Stay where you are." The man rolled his eyes, where else did he have to go?

But Blaine obeyed, he stuffed the phone back in his pockets and watched as the band cleared the stage for the main act.

The man felt slightly awkward, standing there on his own. So, Blaine pulled his phone out again to check the time – even though it was only a minute later than the last time he held the device in his hands - but was once again met with darkness in the venue.

The room lit up again with an obnoxious amount of light, distracting Blaine from his phone. As the man looked up, he was sure to feel his mouth drop to the ground. On stage stood Sebastian, dressed simply, in ripped jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and brown Timberland boots.

"Evening New York, how ya' doing?" he spotted Blaine in the crowd and flashed him the signature smirk. "I'm Sebastian Smythe and I'm going to entertain you with a few songs tonight. I hope you'll enjoy it."

Sebastian turned back to his band to sign he was ready. His body was filled with adrenaline and he was sure if he wouldn't start singing soon he'd might jump around on stage.

The drummer did the countdown and music filled the room, along with Sebastian's perfectly pitched voice.

_"Whoa, now we're going underground and my hands are shaking._

_Whoa, I can't believe were going down._

_I can hear the sirens sound, from way too far, and I'm dying in your arms._

_In your arms."_

Blaine wasn't sure what to do with himself. It still hadn't dawned on him that Sebastian was standing there on stage, entertaining the entire club as it appeared.

As Blaine looked around, he noticed everyone was singing and moving along. It suddenly clicked in Blaine's head. Sebastian was living his dream.

_"'Cause I'm never going down, I'm giving up._

_I'm never gonna leave so put your hands up._

_If you like me, than say you like me."_

He felt some sort of envy towards him. Sebastian was doing what he loved. Kurt was doing what he loved. What was Blaine doing?

Blaine snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sebastian speak again. "This is a special song for a special someone who's here tonight." Sebastian caught Blaine's confused eyes and gave him a wink.

_"Don't give up, don't look down._

_'Cause your time is gonna come around._

_Don't look back, you've come too far, baby you were born to be a star."_

Blaine felt that familiar feeling again. The one that he felt at the coffee shop and at Sebastian's place yesterday. The way Sebastian was looking at him - that smile he was giving him - it made Blaine feel special. Hell, he was singing a song to him.

Suddenly, Blaine felt not so confused anymore. Instead, he did what every good friend should do, cheering and singing along.

Sebastian finished after playing three more songs and disappeared off stage where he had texted Blaine to meet him. It took a while for Blaine to appear but as Sebastian talked to his band mates he suddenly felt two arms wrap around his waist. With a chuckle he turned around and faced an all-too-happy Blaine. "Hey, you. So what did you think? Was I good?"

Blaine unwrapped his arms and smirked. "And if you were good. Though, I still didn't like the surprise. You could have just told me." he pouted his lips and tried hard not to break out in giggles.

"What's the fun in that? I wanted to do something special." Blaine stopped pouting and gave himself an encouraging nod. "Yeah, about that. There's something we need to talk about."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the sudden mood change but let Blaine drag him down the hallway to a little less occupied spot. "What are you talking about? Does this have something to do with yest-"

Sebastian's questions were cut off as he felt Blaine's lips on his own. Blaine, standing on his tiptoes, reached and arm around Sebastian and settled for a hand in his hair, to deepen the one-sided kiss.

Sebastian was too shocked to move and so he just stood there until Blaine pulled away, his brows furrowed together. "What's wrong?"

"A better question is, what was that for?" Sebastian nearly spat out.

Blaine swallowed, he'd suddenly realized what he had done and why it was so wrong. He had kissed Sebastian, because he _thought_ he liked Blaine.

Blaine felt like hitting his head against the bricks, how could he be so stupid.

Sebastian noticed the inner struggle and sighed. "Blaine, liste-"

"I've got to go." and without another word, Blaine ran out. Leaving Sebastian, once again, standing there without any excuses.

* * *

Blaine suffered from a perfect dream. He was back at Sebastian's place, lying curled up with him in front of the fireplace, watching Transformers.

_"Hey, B." Sebastian whispered._

_"Yeah?" Blaine replied, eyes still focused on the screen._

_"I love you." Blaine turned to Sebastian who had the casual smirk stretched across his face again. He leaned upwards, closing the pace between him and the brunet. Their lips were just inches away, brushing against each other, when Sebastian kiss-_

Blaine nearly fell off his bed when his ringtone started playing. He ignored the phone and closed his eyes again. He hoped with all he had that his dream would set in again, but there was nothing. Only the back of his eyelids.

And so after a minute or two - when his phone started ringing again - he gave up. Instead, Blaine snatched his phone off his nightstand and growled into the speaker, not caring who was on the other side. They'd ruin his day, so he wouldn't care to be polite.

"And a good morning to you too."

Blaine's grip on the phone tightened just so it couldn't leave his hand when he would throw it against the wall. "What do you want, Sebastian?"

Sure he was the reason of his dream, he was also the reason of the abrupt ending of his dream. Not to mention that the last thing Blaine wanted was to talk to him because of, well, yesterday.

"Ok, fine. I have a question."

Blaine kept quiet so Sebastian would continue.

"Do you love me?"

Blaine practically choked in his spit. He to sit up straight to control his breathing. "Say what?"

"You heard me." Sebastian didn't sounded angry nor amused.

"No of course no-"

"Don't lie to me Blaine." Sebastian cut him off, again with no emotion in his voice. Blaine wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't tell Sebastian what he felt. He knew he wouldn't feel the same.

"I-I d-do..." Blaine felt like he could throw up. The feeling in his stomach made him feel sick. Why did he just confessed his love to Sebastian?

The other end of the line was silent and Blaine saw this as a chance to hang up.

* * *

Sebastian shook his head, collecting his thoughts as he knocked on the door. Two times, three times, four times. No one answered.

He was about to knock for the fifth time when the door opened slightly, showing Blaine in his pajama's, hair ruffled, eyes squinting against the sunlight.

The moment Blaine saw Sebastian, he pushed the door close, only to find Sebastian pushing it open again. "Blaine, let me in." Blaine released the door and walked back into his apartment, heading for the kitchen.

"Fine, don't talk to me." The brunet closed the door and followed Blaine. "Listen, we need to talk-"

"No we don't." Blaine simply shrugged, filling the kettle with water.

"Yes, we do." Sebastian grabbed the older man's arm and turned him around. "Why did you hang up on me? Hell, why did you even ran away?"

Blaine didn't resist, but instead he just stared down at the filled kettle in his hands. "What does it matter?"

"Look at me." Blaine felt his face being lift and he couldn't help but to get lost in those green eyes again. "Look, I know this is confusing. I mean, you broke it off with Kurt, ran into me. I fixed you, for as much as that was possible, but you don't love me... You think you do because we've grown so close and you've been together with him for so long, but you're not dependent on other people, Blaine."

He was sure Blaine was only half listening because his eyes clouded over, but Sebastian wanted to set everything straight. He had a feeling this would happen, they've grown really close in a short period of time, but it wasn't love. At least not for Sebastian.

"How do you know? How do you know it's not real?"

"Because the Blaine I know, hates me. He thinks I'm an asshole and wouldn't want anything to do with me. Because the Blaine I know, would know better than to stay with me. He'd ran miles and miles until he's far enough to not let me bother him again."

Blaine closed his eyes in effort not to hit Sebastian. He was on the verge of crying. How could Sebastian be so stupid, so oblivious?

"Well, I'm sad to announce you that you don't know me well enough." Blaine raised his eyes to the ceiling, avoiding every attempt of eye contact. "And, I don't know about you, but I know when it's real." the man finally gave in and stared deep into Sebastian's eyes. The rush of emotions running through them was obvious, but unreadable.

Silence set in. A long, awkward silence where both men just stared into each other's eyes, trying to read their next move. Until Sebastian broke it.

"Well, I don't do real..."

And that was the last thing he'd ever said to Blaine. He walked away, and out of Blaine's life, with the closing of the door.

Neither of them tried to contact the other. Both of them having too much pride to let the other back in. And so both men lost their friendship, and everything they built up in such a short time.

* * *

Blaine, in an attempt to stroll back to the couch, jumped over Spyker - his dog, that laid in the way -, forgetting he still had a glass of juice in his hand. The liquid spilled all over the floor and Spyker. "Oh shit, sorry Spyke."

The man went back to the kitchen to pour himself a new glass and grab a towel to clean up the mess. As he sat down on his knees, he pushed the dog aside - who, obviously, didn't seemed to care about his orange juice-shower - and whipped the pool of sticky juice up.

The commercials on TV made place for some show news-program. Blaine's head snapped up when he heard a familiar voice coming from the television. _Was that?_

"So, Sebastian. Tell us all about your new single." the presenter said. The camera switched to the left and there he was, Sebastian.

Blaine removed his knees from under need him and sat down, turning the volume up, even though it was silent enough to hear.

"Well, it's about someone that walked out of your life before, and that someone wants you back, when their life is getting too much." Sebastian explained, running a hand through his hair.

The presenter nodded. "Is this any of your personal experiences?" Sebastian chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "Not that kind of personal. I've seen it happen with two friends of mine. I've seen them ruin their friendship as fast as they build it up." he lied.

Blaine knew he was lying. He had heard that song. It was about him.

"Well, let's hope that they figure it out sooner or later. Thank you, Sebastian." the man shook his hand and Sebastian flashed him a smirk. "Do you want to announce your song?"

He handed the microphone to Sebastian. "Hey, guys. I'm Sebastian Smythe and this is my new single; Crashing Down."

The screen went black as Blaine turned the television off. The man sighed deeply and rested his head against the couch. Spyker laid down next to him, with his head in Blaine's lap. "At least I still have you, right Spyke?" Spyker barked in response as he cuddled against his owner.

* * *

_I'm sorry but I'm not gonna be there,_

_when the world comes crashing down._


End file.
